Misako and Garmadon: Beauty and the Beast (Tale as old as time)
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: Misako and Garmadon go to prom together proving that the tale as old as time of a beauty loving a beast can be true :3 one shiot fluff!


Wu sighed and frowned as he looked towards his older brother. He noticed Garmadon fiddling with the bow that was tied around his neck. Wu slapped Garmadon's hand, though Garmadon glared at Wu, he began to fidget from how nervous he was.  
>"Brother, will you please cut it out? You are getting Sweat all over your suit." Wu said, shaking his head.<br>"I can't help it!" Garmadon snapped nervously. The two brothers had just arrived at Ninjago Highschool, where a yearly prom was being held. Garmadon was shaking in his boots, much like a leaf would in the wind.  
>"M-Misako, wi-will y-you g-go to the pr-prom w-with m-me? Garmadon attempted to say, though all that came out was nearly incoherent gibberish. He was so nervous, he was wondering if Misako was able to understand him.<br>He assumed she knew him well enough to be able to understand him. Misako giggled cutely as her cheeks faded a light shade of pink.  
>"Of course I will, sweetie." Misako smiled. Garmadon blushed deeply when Misako leaned over and gave him a light peck to the cheek.<br>"See you there!" Misako grinned as she headed to class.

Garmadon was now waiting with his brother in an uncomfortable monkey suit. He was anticipating Misako's arrival.  
>"Look, there she is!" Wu pointed to a small black car. Gulping nervously, Garmadon held his breath as the door opened and his beautiful date stepped out.<br>Misako was adorned in a long flowing dress that was colored with deep violets and reds. It had a deep gap that teased any boy with a quick glance at her beautifully long and slender legs.  
>Garmadon smacked the back of Wu's head when he noticed Wu looking at his date's plunging neckline. Garmadon's gaze shifted over to her long chestnut hair which hung in waves across her shoulders.<br>Garmadon's cheeks grew red as the angel approached him, leaving a wake of grace and sophisticated beauty lingering in the air behind her.  
>"I am so sorry about being late!" Misako said, shyly glancing down at the floor. Garmadon was speechless until Wu nudged him with his elbow.<br>"Ow! Oh! No, no, don't worry about it!" Garmadon quickly replied, before adding "Misako, you look stunning." Misako smiled shyly as she blushed.  
>"Thank you." She whispered. The two jumped a little when the DJ's voice boomed through the speakers,<br>"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be slowing it down for a little bit. If you have someone you would like to ask to dance, now would be a good time to ask them." The dancing lights dimmed and began to slow as a softer paced and romantic tune similar to that of an orchestra of violins graced the room.  
>"May I have this dance?" Garmadon asked, bowed as he held out his hand.<br>"You may." Misako giggled lightly. She blushed as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

_"Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<br>Barely even friends  
>Then somebody bends<br>Unexpectedly"_

Garmadon nervously wrapped one arm around Misako's petite waist, while his other arm kept hold of her other arm. Misako did the same as she started to slowly lean into him. Garmadon gulped nervously and looked towards Wu, who smiled and nodded in reassurance.  
>"You have this one." Wu mouthed, grinning. Garmadon nervously nodded and turned his attention back to his date, he began hoping that Misako wouldn't noticed how sweaty his palms were.<p>

_"Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the beast"_

Garmadon's grip around Misako's waist grew tighter as they gently swayed to the music. Garmadon began to listen to the music and soon realized what the lyrics were from.  
>"Beauty and the Beast? Is this some sort of prank? Don't tell me Wu planned this…" Garmadon wondered, flustered. It soon began to feel as if the song was about Misako and Garmadon.<p>

_"Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise"_

Garmadon felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked down at Misako, who rested peacefully in his embrace. He was a monster; even his own father had told him so. He wasn't fit to live in this society, since he posed as a danger for everyone around him that included Misako.  
>So why? Why did she love him? Why was she still with him? What had he, a demon, done to deserve an angel like her?<br>"Garmy?" A voice called out pulling Garmadon from his thoughts. He looked down to see Misako staring up at him, her eyes conveyed nothing but concerned.  
>"It's nothing." Garmadon forced himself to smile before he turned away.<br>"Garmadon." Misako frowned. She cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her.

_"Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bitter sweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong  
>Certain as the sun<br>Rising in the east"_

"Misako-" Garmadon was interrupted by the sensation of Misako's soft lips against his. He stood there, surprised, for a moment. Before he began to return her kiss. The stood that way for several moments before Misako carefully pulled away.  
>"I love you." Misako whispered, placing her head against his board chest. Garmadon's eyes were filled with tears once more.<br>"Why?" Garmadon choked out.  
>"Why do you love me? I'm a monster," He cried before continuing "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."<p>

_"Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast"_

Misako frowned and pulled Garmadon protectively closer.  
>"Garmadon, you listen to me, you are not a monster. And even if you were, you are the only one for me." Misako choked out, she was fighting back her own tears.<br>"And you are the only one for me." Garmadon responded, holding her close.

_"Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast"_


End file.
